Visions
by One hunter fairy
Summary: What happens if each time Sabo close his eyes he sees another memory? But what is the memory about? Why is he seeing them? Will he ever find out why he is seeing them?
1. What I saw

I saw them...

I was them...

I saw visions

but

they wasnt visions they were memories

that I long forgotten, that I have long regret

But

what I regret the most was

forgetting about my brothers

but

somehow I still have them with me

but then why did I forget about them?

Why did I turn my back on them?


	2. Family

"Sabo-Kun! You should get some rest, you have been up for two days."Koala snached the book I was reading from my hands.

"Koala! Give that back! I need to finish it!" I tried snatching the book back but she moved her hand away from my reach.

"No! Not until you get some rest!"

"But I am nearly at the end!"

"Right. You're on chapter 10 and there is what 10 more chapter to go?"

"Ok. Fine I am not near the end but at least let me read one more chapter!"

"Get. some. rest!" she pointed towards my room, I let out a sigh.

"Can I at least have my book back?"

"Sabo-Kun!" She began to raise her voice and I knew I would get into trouble, I got up from my set

"Ok you can keep the book but give it back when I am done having a rest!"

"Sabo-Kun! Room! Now!" I pulled my hands out in surrender before running into my room and slamming the door shut.

Hanging up my coute and hat, I sat down by my desk and looked out the window as the wind blow passed, my hand went out to reach for my other book that I only read when I am bored but my hand stop half way, my eyes began to feel heavy, my arm began to ache and I began to feel sleepy, I got up from my chair and jumped onto my bed.

"I guess having a small rest won't hurt." I gave out a small yawn

Pulling the covers over me, I slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

I heard voices in the room, slowly my eyes opened to see two boys in the room with me.

One of the boys was right by my side, he was alot younger then the other boy who is walking back and forward in the room but similar, they both have black hair and eyes but the boy by my side had a scar under his left eye, he had on short blue trousers with cuffs, sandals and a sleeveless red vest, on his head was a straw hat.

"Ah! Sabo! You're awake!" the younger boy cried The older boy heard and ran towards us.

He looked like the younger boy but more serious looking and taller but he had rather childish freckles. The boy had an open-front shirt, black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, a blue pouch belted around his left leg. On his left arm was a tattoo that caught my eye the tattoo was "ASCE". He also has a hat on his head, his hat was orange with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling.

"Sabo How are You feeling?" the younger boy asked

"Fine thanks." then the older boy pushed him away

"How can you be so stupid?"

"What do you mean Ace?"

Ace? So this guy is called Ace, wait how come I am not in control when I am speaking? and Why am I not in control of moving?

"You ran after that sick old bastard! The one we call father and you got caught in an explosion!"

Our? Father? I had two brothers and a father. I had a family. so I wasn't adopted.

"Ace! Watch your language!"

"Or what? It's not like you can do anything with one eye!"

Wait I lost an eye?

"I have two eyes thank you very much, it's just that my left eye is still healing!"

Oh...so thats how I got my scar.

"Ace...let Sabo rest..." the younger boy tried to calm Ace down

"No Luffy you're not in this fight."

So Luffy is the younger boy.

"Oh when did this become a fight? It's not like I physically punched you in the face, oh wait then again you're too stupid to understand."

"Stupid! You're the one who ran after that old bastard! Who left us for dead!"

"He is our father Ace!"

"No he is not! Do you even know why he ran off?"

I didn't reply

"He wants to survive this War! alone! Sabo! Alone! He doesn't want us! He thinks we are a worthless! He hates us! He even said that I am up to no good! Luffy is too stupid to understand what is going on and you are too weak to even live through this war! "

"He said that..." I lowered my head

Is that what my father thinked about me? But I'm not weak! I'm not! If I was then I would of have died in the explosion! But I am alive! I am not weak! I have won over 10 fights with men bigger then me and I still won! I AM NOT WEAK!

"Ace..."

"Am I that weak?" I looked up at Ace

"No...not to me anyway but...hey Sabo I'm sorry that I told you...I was told not to tell you the reason why he left us." his voice softens

"It's fine...It was my fault for running after him."

I lifted my arm up and wipped my right eye so that they don't see how much those words hurt, my arm fell back to my side.

"S-Sabo are you...crying?" Luffy asked

"No! I'm fine! don't worry!" I looked at him and faked a smile

"Sabo...I have seen that smile so may times now and I know its a lie." I looked over at Ace

"No! I am Fine Ace! Don't worry about me! I can take care of myself! I am not letting myself look weak in front of Luffy!"

Just then we heard people running and yelling over one and each other, Luffy ran to the window and looked out.

"We have to go. NOW!"

we ran out of the room, out of the house, we ran into the crowd, I held onto Luffys hand making sure he wont get lost in the crowd, we followed the people down to the underground where everything was dirty and gloomy, I held Luffys hand tighter then before, everyone stood in a group with their family, me and Luffy stood close to Ace.

"Are we going to be alright?" Luffy looked up at me and Ace, we both looked at each other then at Luffy

"We will be fine Luffy!" I squeezed his hand telling him everything will be fine

"I wont let anything happen to us!" Ace placed his hand on Luffy's head and ruffled his hair

* * *

"Sabo. SABO-KUN!"

I shot up from my bed to find Koala standing there with her arms crossed.


	3. The hat mother gave you

I stretched my arms out while letting a yawn out.

"Sabo-kun. Do you know how long you were out?" Koala asked

"No why?" I tilted my head to the right

"You have been out for a day! Dragon has been looking for you the whole of day yesterday! He thought you went missing even worst he thought you got yourself killed!"

"Oh...I never knew I was out for a day." I scratched the back of my neck

"Hurry up and change! We well it's more like you have to go and find Dragon and say you're sorry for making him worry!"

Koala flung the door opened and walked out of the room as door closed. I held my head, a day? I was out for a day? but was that a vision about my past? or is it the memories I have long forgotten? I-I don't know but what I do know is that I should get going or Koala will yell at me again. Throwing on a new but the same outfit on, grabbing my coute and hat I walked out of my room. Koala was standing by the door holding my book that I was reading yesterday.

"Koala-"

"You can get your book back right after you went to see Dragon."

She pointed at the door that leads to Dragon's office I slowly walked towards the door, knocking on the door waiting for a reply.

"Come in."

I slowly turned the handle, opening the door and there was Dragon sat in front of his desk looking at his paperworks, he looked up and back down at his work, I walked in, as the door closed behind me, I rubbed the side of my left arm with my right hand. Dragon looked up at me from his work. He got up from his chair and made his way towards me, standing in front of me, I looked up at him making my neck ache since Dragon is a lot taller then me and I am nowhere near his shoulders.

"Where were you Sabo?"

"I was in my room..."

"For the whole of yesterday?"

"Um...Yes."

"Were you ill?" He placed the back of his hand on my forehead checking my temperature

"No your fine Sabo, so why were you in your room for the whole day?" His hand dropped down by his side

"Umm...Well I got this book three days ago and I stayed up for two days reading it..."

"You stayed up all two nights reading a book."

"Yeah and Koala told me to get some rest and I think I over slept..."

"Oh you over slept all right." Dragon turned his back and grabbed two folders from his desk

"Here I want you to find out as much as you can about these two. When your do bring them back and try not to kill them." since I live with Dragon who is the commander of the japanese army I have to go and find random people who he thinks that should join the army for what? the next war? but then again you can't be too careful.

He gave me the two folders, I opened the first one, as soon as my eyes saw his name my eyes widen, my breath quickened, my hand trembled as I opened the next folder, I stumbled back hitting the wall. Dragon came to my side.

"Sabo? Are you alright?"

"I-I..." I couldn't get my words out of my mouth. I held the folders tight agents my chest.

"Do you remember something?" I looked up at Dragon and noded

"I see...So What do you remember?"

"M-my family...I had a family Dragon."

"Family? Who was in your family?"

"I had a father...a younger brother and a older brother."

"What was their names?"

"Luffy is my younger brother and...Ace is my older brother."

"I see...can I have a look?" Dragon held out his hand I gave him the two folders as he looked at their profiles, I held my head to steady my vision and The next thing that happened was me walking out of Dragons office and into my room, spreading out the folders on my desk.

 _Luffy_

 _Date of birth: 5th may_

 _Age:14_

 _Family:_

 _Ace older brother_

 _Father dead_

 _Luffy has one more older brother who remains unknown_

 _Luffy was last seen on platform 1_

Platform 1? Where and what is that?

 _Ace_

 _Date of birth: 1th Jan_

 _Age: 17_

 _Family:_

 _Luffy younger brother_

 _Father dead_

 _Ace has one more younger brother who remains unknown_

 _Ace was last seen on platform 1_

I got up and walked towards Koala's room and knocked on the door

"Who is it?"

"Your younger brother Also know as Sabo." I replied as she opened her door

"If you're looking for your book is in your room, on your desk if not then it might be in the corner of your desk."

"Well thanks for telling me where my book was but I want to know What is platform 1."

"Platform 1? Let me have a look." Koala turned around and grabbed a book from her book shelf. She skimmed through the book.

"Ah! Found it!" Koala turned the book around facing it towards me

"Now you go and have a look! Remember to give it back!" and with that I thanked her and returned to my room, sitting down by my desk. My eyes slowly followed the words.

 _Platform 1_

 _Platform 1 is the place where Who ever enters will die but some are lucky even to be alive once they enter. A family lived there and they survived every single day but when the war broke out. The father of that family left his own children for dead. It had been said that after a while one of the children got kidnapped and was never to be found. The two children went out looking for their missing family member and still today they are still searching._

This story is like the vision that I had last night but no one was kidnapped for all I remember. After a while of reading I began to feel sleepy again? Its only 10 at night...wait 10! No wonder I'm sleepy, hanging my coute and hat, I climbed on to my bed, pulling the covers over me I fell asleep.

* * *

"Sabo...I'm scared." I looked down at Luffy to see tears slowly slipping away from his eyes

"Luffy...you will be fine! I promise! Remember what Ace said?" I kneel down in front of him

"Never cry or people will think your weak."

"That's it!" I wiped His tears away and gave him a warm smile

Just then Ace came running into the room

"Ace what's going on?" i slowly got up

"We have to go."

"What! We just got here!"

"And? The huns are on our tail!"

"Why are they following us?"

"That sick old fucker! Just told the whole world that we are from bloody england!"

"How can We? If we speak Japanese? We even look like a Japanese people." Ace looked at me and ran his hand through my hair

"Maybe its because of what you look like Sabo..."

"What! Are you saying that I look like an English?"

"Yeah! And I know your not English it just that you look like one and we need to hide that."

"Wait how are we going to hide my blond hair and blue eyes?"

"Just watch."

The next thing I knew was that Ace had rubbed dirt in my hair and he placed his hat on my head.

"Ace no I am not wearing your hat!"

"Why not?"

"This is the most important thing to you and I am not wearing it!" I shoved his hat back in his hands

"Sabo do you know what is more important then a hat that mother gave me before she died?" He placed his hat back on my head

"What?"

"Is to have both of my brothers alive, and keeping both of them safe even if I have to die!"

"But still! What happened if I lost your hat?"

"Well as long as I have you and Luffy then, I will be fine!" Ace grinned at me before turning towards the window.

I don't know how Ace does it but he is a great brother and I feel bad forgetting him, I mean he came be a hot headed sometimes but how could I forget him? What happened? Why don't I remember any of this? Why aren't we together?

* * *

Then I heard a gun getting fired. I shot up from my bed and looked around.


	4. He died because of me

I ran to my window looking out to see what was going on. Who the hell will open fire in the middle of the night? I opened the window and looked outside but all I saw was darkness until I looked over at the only lamp post that had it's light shining on...a man who was laying against the wall while two...boys? standing over him, one holding a gun while one stood and watched.

* * *

"I ask you one more time where is he?" I held the gun up pointing at his head

"I don't know who the fuck you are talking about." I lowered my gun and punched him the jaw making him groan in pain

"Don't Say this shit! I know what I saw, I saw you talking to him and even worst touching him last week."

"What? Oh that brat I was talking to or shall I say touching? The blond bitch?" he smirked

"Say that one more time I will blow your brains out!"

"Hey...do you think your going to far?" I turned towards my younger brother

"Do you want to find him or not?"

"I do."

"Then don't talk! not while I am getting information about him." I turned around facing the man

"Hey how are you holding up?" I asked

"What the fuck do you think?"

"Good. I mean I can see your life is holding on to you."

"You son of a bitch!" I punched him in the face

"Talking dirty to me? Oh two can play that game. Now back to my question where is he?"

"The blond bitch? He? Oh he I don't have a clue! He might be in hell for all I care!"

"Bitch? Does he look like a girl to you? Or a bitch?"

"Well he could be both you know. Now that now his hair has grown longer and he is thinner then the one you use to know or see, the only prove you have of him is his scar."

"Why thank you for your last words." I smiled at him as I pointed the gun in his face and bang he was dead.

* * *

I jumped back stumbling onto my bed. I blinked a view times before walking to the window and looking out of it but the two boys was gone but the body of the man was laying on the ground. I grabbed my cote and hat, slipping them on, I jumped out the window. Once my feet touched the ground I ran towards the dead man.

My eyes widen once I saw the man. He was the drunk, pervaded and bi-sexual guy I ran into last week. I remember it every clearly. It was hard to forget it and even worst I didn't tell Koala of Dragon but the good thing is that I ran home before he take me somewhere else.

 **Flashback: last week**

I was out in town with Koala but she said she had to look at some cloths, I ended wondering off into the dark part of the town without noticing myself. My eyes wonders around shops to shops never broke the chain as I walked on until someone grabbed me by my wrist stopping me from walking, breaking the chain of shops my eyes was locked with another pair of eyes.A man with brown hair with green narrow eyes, he was more muscular then I am, taller then me, I just reached to his shoulders.

"Umm...Sir are you alright?"

"I'm better then fine after I saw you~" I could smell alcohol in his breath, I looked at him more closely I saw a faint blush across his face. He is drunk.

"Sir I have to be on my way now, please let go." I tried pulling my wrist free but his grip tighten

"Why should I? let a pretty boy like you go?" he began to pull me closer to him

"S-Stop! Your getting to close!" I tried pushing him away but as the gape close my arm began to weaken. Dammit! I shouldn't of left my gun at home!

"Come now no need to get sceard I will take good care of you~" He slowly leaned in closer to me, I felt my face began to heat up in embarrassment while all eyes was on us

"So, little pretty boy you like where this is going?"

"Stop!" without thinking of the consequent I raised my free hand and slapped him around his face, he pushed me back letting go of my wrist.

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled at me

"Go to hell!" I yelled back at him. I turned around and ran for it

 **End of flashback: last week**

Am I glad that was the end of him. I looked over at him and saw a hole in his head with blood dripping down.

"What a ungrateful man..."

"Well at least he is in hell now..." i smirked

"Whoever did this to you did a good job to well good night hope you have a good live in hell."

I turned away and walked back towards my house. Once I was at the bottom of my window I jumped up to the wall, pushing myself away from the wall with my foot, as I was in the air I grabbed on to the window league, pulling myself up into my room, once my feet touched the floor of my room I closed the window and blinds. Hanging my coute and hat I walked towards my desk I sat down while grabbing my pen looking at the folders in front of me. My hand began to write what I have found out so far about them. I glanced over at my hat that was hanging from my cout peg.

But...

The hat isn't mine

Ace gave me it, well that's what I saw, Ace gave it me to hide but why didn't I give it back? It's not mine and I was just using it to hide that's all but what happened? Why did I not give it back? After all this hat was given to Ace from mother but I have it not him. He should be the one wearing it right now not me.

I looked back down at my work and began to write. Once I was done the next thing I knew was my eyes clossing

* * *

"Luffy stay close to me." I found myself running hand in hand with Luffy. I turned my head and saw the English men running after us but wait where is Ace?

"Sabo! What about Ace?" I looked down at Luffy and smiled

"He will be fine. He will catch up." hopefully he won't die

"Alright..."

"Stop them! Now! I want them dead!" I heard the English yell

As me and Luffy began to run faster but then Luffy tripped over a rock. I fell to his side helping him get up but...

"Fire!"

BANG!

The shot ran through my ear. Everything became slower. I looked down and saw Luffy crying before wrapping his arms around my neck hugging me tightly I placed a hand on his back. I looked up in front of me. My eyes widen Once I saw that smile, my eyes began to water I shook my head hoping that What I am seeing is only a dream. Hoping its not real but every single thing that is happening right now is real.

"Go...Sabo...Luffy...go and hid from the war..." tears began to fall from my eyes

"No! I am not leaving you to die!" he was hit, he was hit in his shoulder blood dripped down as he hides the pain in his `smile

"You have to...you have no choice..."

"No!"

"Go...go and live for me..."

"Please don't make me leave you..."

"live...for me...see the world...then tell me everything..."

"SABO! LUFFY!"

I turned around and saw Ace standing there with a gun in his hand, he ran towards us picking Luffy up in his one of his arms while his hand grabbed mine and pulled me away from him.

"See you soon...my son..."

BANG!

"FATHER!" Luffy started to cry harder, Ace looked away walking straight ahead while he dragged me with him, tears fell unstoppably from my eyes as I kept looking back at his dead body laying on the ground, I shook my head and turned away.

Father died because of me...


	5. Please don't tell him

"Why! Is it me? Why am I the one getting the groceries?" I looked up from the shopping list that Koala gave me

"Well Sabo-kun, I am meeting a friend and Dragon has to go and see his friend Who is sick in bed!"

"Right...but still why me? I still have to look for Luffy and Ace!"

"You're the only one who is free right NOW! And you can still look for them while you're at it." She have me a bag of money before turning around. Facing the door

"Right we will get going now! And if I found out that you didn't buy any groceries...oh you know What happens." I shivered at the memories of when I was 10 and got told off by her and she punished me by-gosh I don't even want to think about it.

"Yeah...Alright."

"Good! Bye!" And with that the door was slammed shut, leaving me all by myself, I looked down at the list.

 _1\. 10 pints of Beer for Dragon_

10 PINTS! How many does he need?

 _2\. Fruits_

 _3\. Vegetables_

 _4\. 10 bars of chocolate for Koala_

How many do you need? First Dragon needs 10 Pints of Beer and now Koala need 10 bar of chocolate!

 _5\. Meat_

 _6\. Milk_

MEAT! Yes!

I opened the door, locking it and ran to town. Today the market was very busy with people running around trying to find what they are looking for. Not long before I started to find and buy groceries I spotted someone with a straw but they soon disappeared from my sight, at first, I thought that I saw Luffy but then again it might be some random kid with a straw hat. I looked back down at the vegetables and started to pick what was just right, after I payed for the vegetables I moved on to the 10 bars of chocolate, as I walked to the stand that was full of chocolate I ticked of the grocery list. Now all I need is milk and then I'm done! I walked towards the stand that was black and white with the sign 'Milk' oh and there is all so a caw as milk as white standing by the stand.

"Good evening young sir." The owner greeted

"Good evening to you to sir." I greeted back with a warm smile

"What type of milk are you looking for?" He asked

"I am looking for fresh milk." I replied

"I will have a look if Milky has some fresh milk left." He turned around and forced on Milky, but as I waited I heard a conversation

"Stop it! give it back! or else."

"No! and what are you going to do with your small little legs?"

"Stop being mean to me! Or When we find Sabo I will tell him that you have been bullying me!"

They are looking for me! I don't even know who they are.

"This is not bullying, its called teasing."

"Give It back! Or I will punch you! in your face!"

"Yeah if you can reach."

"I hate you! and I will reach!"

"I love you to little bro but if you want to punch me in the face then drink more milk Luffy."

Luffy...

"Then I will! Just watch me Ace!"

Ace...They are looking for me.

"Oh I will watch you, go on."

I heard footsteps heading my way, I looked up and saw that I didn't have m-Ace's hat on me nor my coute but to be honest it is quite hot today, I looked at the boy who now stood next to me who was looking for the shop owner, I quickly looked away as his head turned towards me, Luffy even if all the memories I had seen of Luffy when he was 10 I still remember the scar under his eye and would you look at that the boy who is standing next to me has the very same scar and hat. Luffy has not changed one bit but only grown tall but not as tall as me, he only reached my shoulders.

"Ah! Here you go sir Your milk! Fresh form Milky!" The owner handed me two milk bottles filled with fresh milk, I took the milk and placed them in my bag with the other grocery.

"Thank you sir!" I gave him a good amount of money

"Hello! Young sir what type of milk will you like?" I walked over to the stand next to the milk stand listening in on the conversation

"I would like to have milk that makes me grow tall!" the boy replied

"I am afraid that there is no such thing about milk that can make you grown tall but I do know that if you drink fresh milk the you will grow tall with strong bones."

"Then I would like fresh milk!"

"Alright!"

when I heard the owner return I could tell his hands where empty

"Where is the fresh milk?"

"I'm sorry but Mliky is all dry up but come back next time and I will give you dubblue!"

"Thanks sir!"

I walked over towards Luffy and smiled

"Here take this, you will need it to get your brother back." I gave Luffy a bottle of fresh milk

"Thank you sir!"

I nod and walked off.

* * *

I ran towards Luffy who stood there watching a man walk off with a bottle of milk in his hand.

"Hey Luffy what happened?"

"That man...He looked alot like Sabo..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah his scar is the same."

"Well why didn't you ask him his name?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Dumass."

"Hey! Your no better! You know that Sabo was always smarter then us!"

"Yeah I know but is he right here?"

"No he is not if you go and catch him!"

"Oh yeah..."

"SmartAss!"

"Shut up!"

I ran after him I'm not sure its him but I have to see if it's him or not, but soon I lost sight of him. I was so close of finding him! Dammit!

* * *

Once I entered the house I put all the groceries in their correct place in the kitchen. I walked towards my room and towards my desk, sitting down on my chair I looked out of the window, I saw a boy standing in the middle of the crowd looking back and forth looking for someone but soon that boy turns out to be Ace. I know my mission was to bring Ace and Luffy here but that has to wait I don't want them to know that I don't remember them.

Just then I saw a girl walking towards Ace and that girl is Koala! What does she think she is doing? She tapped him on the shoulder! What is she doing! Please don't tell Ace that I know him! please don't tell him where I live! and don't you tell him that you know me!


End file.
